company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorn-EMI/HBO Video Warning Screens
US/UK Warnings 1st Warning (1981) Thorn-EMI Video (Warning 1).jpg Opening to One Flew Over a Cuckoo's Nest 1981 VHS (EXTREMELEY RARE!) Warning: Same as the 1980-1991 Universal Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screen, except it's black and white and lighter while the warning text is different. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Found on the earliest Thorn-EMI Video releases, preceded by the still Thorn-EMI logo. 2nd Warning (1981-1985) Warning: On a black background, we see two horizontal red lines. The words, "LEGAL WARNING" are typed in above the lines, along with 'FOR PRIVATE HOME USE ONLY' in-between the them, and the rest of the warning text in a Helvetica font typed in below them. FX/SFX: The words being typed in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all Thorn-EMI Video releases of the era in the US and the United Kingdom, including Ralph Bakshi's The Lord of the Rings. This also appears on a variety of locally-pressed New Zealand tapes by various distributors (Thorn-EMI Video had left there in 1985), and also on UK tapes released by Cannon Video from 1986-1990. Editor's Note: This warning, alongside much of the subsequent warnings, say that "editing" tapes is illegal, which shouldn't actually be if splicing VHS tapes to fix them counts as "editing". This part of the warning was lampooned in episode 23 of Oddity Archive, "Scary Logos (and Other Nostalgic Video Terrors)", in which the series' host (Ben Minnotte) mentions this, then at the end of the episode later opens his house door to discover cops sent by the FBI, who beat him up (off-screen) for doing so. 3rd Warning (1985-1988) Thorn-EMI-HBO-Cannon Video.jpg Opening to Amadeus 1985 VHS Warning: Same as the 1985 Aries Video warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all Thorn-EMI/HBO and HBO/Cannon releases, as well as 1987-1988 HBO Video releases and early GoodTimes Home Video releases. Editor's Note: Same as the last warning. 4th Warning (1988-1993) Warning: On a rose/dodger blue gradient background, the words "LEGAL WARNING" appear on top with the text below, all in white. As with the previous warning, "UNAUTHORIZED" is underlined. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on HBO Video releases of the era, such as Mr. and Mrs. Bridge, Mom and Dad Save the World, and Ricochet. Editor's Note: Same as the 2nd warning. 5th Warning (Alternate) (1988-1993) Warning: On a gray backdrop of multiple copies of the HBO Video logo, we see the red words "LEGAL WARNING" with an underline and the warning text below, all in white. As usual, "UNAUTHORIZED" is underlined. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: The alternative warning screen for HBO Video. Seen on Rock-a-Doodle. Editor's Note: Same as the 2nd warning. 6th Warning (1993-2005) HBO Home Video.jpg HBO Home Video Logo '02 Warning: Same as the previous one, except the warning text is in a Century Gothic font in yellow, and it stands against a shimmering red curtain with multiple copies of the HBO Home Video logo. As usual, "UNAUTHORIZED" is underlined; this is HBO's last warning to have "UNAUTHORIZED" underlined. FX/SFX: The curtain shimmering. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on HBO Home Video releases of the era. Editor's Note: Same as the 2nd warning. 7th Warning (1997-1998) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (Warning 1).jpg Attention Screen Warning: Same as the 1997 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on certain DVD releases from HBO. 8th Warning (1997-1998) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (Warning 1) (Part 1).png Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (Warning 1) (Part 2).png Warning: Same as the 1979 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on certain DVD releases from HBO. 9th Warning (1997-) Warning: Same as the 1997 PBS Home Entertainment warning. Variant: On Do You Believe in Miracles? The Story of the 1980 U.S. Hockey Team, the warning appears squeezed. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on certain DVD releases from HBO, such as Flashpoint. Also on PBS DVD releases. 10th Warning (1998-) HBO Home Entertainment (Warning 2).jpg HBO Home Entertainment (Warning 3).jpg Warning: Same as the MGM Home Entertainment Warning. Variant: On the 1999 DVD of ¡Three Amigos!, the warning was taken from a video master, as evident in the fuzzy picture and the fade out. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on certain DVD releases from HBO such as My Big Fat Greek Wedding and 61*, as well as season sets of shows like Everybody Loves Raymond, Entourage, and The Sopranos. 11th Warning (1998-) Warning: Same as the Universal Studios Home Entertainment Warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on certain DVD releases from HBO. 12th Warning (2003) Warning: A similar concept to warnings 2-6, except it's on a black background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. This was found on the 2003 VHS of Normal, and might be on other HBO tapes from the period. Editor's Note: Once again, "editing" is brought up. Australian Warnings 1st Warning (1981-1984) Thorn-EMI-Australia-Warning-Early-1.png Thorn-EMI-Australia-Warning-Early-2.png Thorn-EMI-Australia-Warning-Later-1.png Thorn-EMI-Australia-Warning-Later-2.png Warning: On a blue background is the white warning text with a black outline, in an unusual font, scrolling up quite quickly, before segueing into the first Thorn-EMI Video Australia logo. Variant: Later releases which had the second logo had the warning on a dark blue-green background, the text scrolled up slower and cut to the second Thorn-EMI Video Australia before completely making it to the top of the screen. FX/SFX: The warning text scrolling up. Music/Sounds: None for the earlier warning. The later warning, however, featured the first couple of bars of the Thorn-EMI Video Australia logo from the time, just before the warning finished scrolling. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on Australian VHS and Betamax releases from Thorn-EMI Video from the early 1980s. Category:Warning Screens Category:HBO IDs Category:HBO Home Video Category:Time Warner